edge_age_force_etcfandomcom-20200215-history
Taloraan
"Wow! This place is beautiful!" - Jason Sarkin commenting on Taloraan's natural terrain. Taloraan was a gas giant located in the Expansion Region, most notably the location of various tibanna gas mines and a resort for many species across the galaxy for it's beautiful skies of orange and red-hued cloud formations. Description and Characteristics Taloraan was a gas giant planet with no actual landmass, instead only a planet of immense cloud formations and an extremely pressurized core. It's upper atmosphere featured a Type I breathable atmosphere, and this small "life band" was the area of the planet where Taloraan City was located as well as numerous tibanna gas mines. Local fauna included flying creatures such as island beasts, fleft-wauf, and sleft-chuff. History Pre Clone Wars At one point in ancient galactic history, human colonists became trapped on the planet, and with no suitable way to leave the gas giant, they were forced to adapt life to riding aboard the native creatures to avoid falling into the planet's depths. Sometime before the Clone Wars, the natives reestablished contact with the Galactic Republic and built Taloraan City, a floating city in the clouds. The Clone Wars When the Republic was desperate for tibanna gas to fuel their war effort against the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Padawan Ahsoka Tano traveled to the gas giant to secure a treaty with the local Denfrandi to acquire rights to the tibanna gas mines. Already making a deal with the Separatists, the Separatists set up troop emplacements along the top of Taloraan City to destroy the Venator-class Star Destroyer and the Jedi along with it. After Padawan Tano made a treaty with the roaming Wind Riders, Republic clone troopers and the Wind Riders managed to defeat the Separatist battle droids on the city, which allowed the Republic to renegotiate the treaty with the locals. The Galactic Civil War Following the rise of the Galactic Empire and the beginning of a new galactic war almost two decades after, Taloraan became under control of the Empire, ruled by Moff Kohl Seerdon. Rebel commander Luke Skywalker led an attack force composed of Rogue Squadron to destroy the Empire's precious tibanna gas supplies and the local TIE squadron. First Order-Resistance war After the end of the Galactic Civil War and the rise of the peaceful New Republic, the evil First Order, heir to the Empire, destroyed the New Republic capital and began an invasion of the Known galaxy. When three Resistance fighters of the newly-created Storm Cell traveled to Taloraan to find an ally of the Resistance for General Leia Organa, they stumbled upon a plot created by a band of marauding pirates and shipjackers, the Bloodcarver Gang. After making a deal with Governor Panter, the Resistance ally they were looking for, the three Resistance agents wandered Taloraan City's hallways and depths, with Jason Sarkin meeting the Bothan slicer Asc Grud'hom. With Grud'hom's help, the Resistance fighters were able to defeat the Bloodcarver Gang's ruthless pirates at the docks and rescue several hostages aboard a stolen BFF-1 bulk freighter, which had docked at the city's docks. The Resistance fighters then made a deal with Governor Panter to drop the charges on Grud'hom and themselves, which he agreed to, and they purchased an antique Wayfarer-class medium transport for their own use, which they christened the Foxhound Aurek. Leaving Taloraan for their next mission, they stayed in contact with Asc Grud'hom, who pledged his services to the Resistance. Behind the Scenes Taloraan was first featured in "The Wind Raiders of Taloraan" from Star Wars Adventure Journal 5. For more information on Taloraan, visit the article mentioned or visit Wookieepedia's page for Taloraan. The image of the tibanna gas mines is actually concept art for the canceled Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic III, in which Taloraan was to be featured as a playable location.Category:Age of Resistance Category:Planets